


in which there is one long "i love you..."

by CiaranthePage



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Sex, First Time Together, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Trans Taako (The Adventure Zone), they're v much in love and i hope that comes across right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 21:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13579554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiaranthePage/pseuds/CiaranthePage
Summary: The door clicked behind them, sealing them in the bedroom. Heart racing, Taako turned to meet Kravitz face to face. He cupped his face in his hands, tilting Kravitz up so he could kiss him deeper than their previous explorations in the living room. Kravitz’s hands rested on Taako’s hips, drawing out contented hums as his fingers pressed against Taako’s rolls. Kravitz pulled away first, panting as he whispered, “I know you just asked, but are you sure you want to keep going?"“Krav, babe, I would’ve kicked your ass out of my house once cuddle-time was up if I wasn’t,” Taako replied.Kravitz could only grin and shrug in response.[ sequel to another fic but can be read alone ]





	in which there is one long "i love you..."

**Author's Note:**

> if you came here from [in which there's an accidental "i love you..." ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340514) then hi!! welcome to the sequel i promised!!  
> if you came here from the regular listings, then hello!! thanks for reading!! you should check out the first fic if you want to know the deeper context but this is just as enjoyable : P
> 
> same notes as last time, basically: taako is fat + taller than krav (i like to establish that so everyfin will make sense) and this is largely unbetaed except for the natural process of transitioning a piece from handwritten to typed + a once-over in grammarly  
> sorry this took longer than i thought it would!! i hope you enjoy

The door clicked behind them, sealing them in the bedroom. Heart racing, Taako turned to meet Kravitz face to face. He cupped his face in his hands, tilting Kravitz up so he could kiss him deeper than their previous explorations in the living room. Kravitz’s hands rested on Taako’s hips, drawing out contented hums as his fingers pressed against Taako’s rolls. Kravitz pulled away first, panting as he whispered, “I know you just asked, but are you sure you want to keep going?”

 

“Krav, babe, I would’ve kicked your ass out of my house once cuddle-time was up if I wasn’t,” Taako replied.

 

Kravitz could only grin and shrug in response. Their next kiss pushed just a bit further, tongues prodding new places and getting a bit of drool on Kravitz’s chin. One of Taako’s hands wandered into Kravitz’s hair, twirling locs around his fingers; Kravitz’s grip tightened and pulled Taako closer. Taako’s kisses began to migrate, wet imprints polka-dotting his cheeks, neck, ears… each kiss drawing a new whimper from Kravitz. Kravitz’s hands slid lower as Taako bent more, giving him the perfect angle to squeeze Taako’s ass and draw out a low moan. They drifted toward the bed, driven by their efforts to wiggle out of their clothes without fully dislodging from one another. While pulling off his shirt, Taako spun them so he would land on the bed first, falling back on his elbows to catch his breath and survey their state.

 

His shirt had been discarded, skirt unzipped in the back but not pulled down; Kravitz’s shirt was halfway unbuttoned, his tie loose; both of them were panting hard, Taako just a bit harder.

 

“Help me get out of this?” Taako said, running a finger under the band of his binder. “It’s not really built to handle the amount of physical activity I plan on doing tonight.”

 

“I’d be happy to,” Kravitz chuckled.

 

He straddled Taako’s lap and helped him out of the binder. Taako leaned over to toss it on a chair nearby and sat back again, giving his own chest a squeeze. “Thing works miracles, but damn is it a pain,” he joked. He watched Kravitz’s eyes wander around his chest for a few moments, almost as though he wasn’t sure what to do. “Go ahead,” Taako whispered, leaning in to kiss the side of Kravitz’s neck.

 

Kravitz’s hands shifted from Taako’s hips up to his chest, kneading them with light touches and brushing over his nipples as they wandered. Taako gripped Kravitz's thighs, squeezing them as he kissed up his neck and face. Kravitz made a noise each time Taako’s squeezes were accompanied by a nip on his neck, which prompted several more repeats of the action as Taako tried to get as much of it out as he could. They pushed further and further back, stopping for breath when Taako’s back hit the mattress with Kravitz on his knees and elbows above him. A few of Kravitz’s locs fell over his shoulder and brushed Taako’s cheeks, making him giggle. “That tickled,” he mumbled.

 

Kravitz chuckled, brushing them back over his shoulder. “...where do you want to go from here?” he asked, pressing their foreheads together.

 

Taako studied him with half-closed eyes, a lazy grin on his face. “I dunno,” he admitted, letting his hands fall above him on the bed. “Didn’t think this through.”

 

He licked his lips, rolling his bottom lip through his top teeth and pushing in through the gap there in a way that made Kravitz’s forehead flush warmer against his own. Taako brought a leg up, pressing it against Kravitz’s butt. “We could start with you fucking me until I can’t walk properly for a few hours?” he purred.

 

He shoved down the urge to grin in victory when Kravitz’s breath hitched and his pants strained just a little more against his leg. Taako watched Kravitz think, pieces plinking together in his head, content to wait and see what he had in mind. A sneaky grin snuck onto Kravitz’s face, one hand brushing against Taako’s cheek. “I enjoy the sound of your idea,” he said. “But I have one I think we should try first.”

 

 _“First_ ” was punctuated by a kiss to the underside of Taako’s jaw opposite where Kravitz’s hand was holding Taako’s face and leading it to tilt and give him a better angle. Taako’s leg jumped, pulling half an inch forward and making Kravitz groan. “W-what’s the idea?” Taako teased, hiding the struggle his breaths had started to become.

 

“This,” Kravitz murmured against his neck.

 

A thumb traced Taako’s entrance through his tights and shorts, pressing the fabric against his damp labia and making his breath stumble. Kravitz pulled his hand away and moved it to the hem of Taako’s skirt, still peppering him in kisses. Taako wrapped his hand around Kravitz’s wrist and kept him from pulling down the skirt; Kravitz’s fingers stilled and he pulled away from Taako’s neck to look at him with a hint of concern. “Don’t get all concerned, babe,” Taako assured him. “We just need to get a little even on the clothing levels here, don’tcha think?” He sat up ever so slightly, pushing his chest against Kravitz’s. “I can help.”

 

His grip on Kravitz’s wrist slacked; Kravitz’s hands went up to his face, kissing Taako deeply as he sat them up for better access to Kravitz’s tie and buttons. Kravitz’s tie ended up somewhere behind them in Taako’s mess of pillows. When Kravitz pulled away to breathe his hands joined Taako’s at the front of his shirt and popped open the last button. Their fingers met, intertwining. Taako nuzzled his neck, chuckling despite his breathlessness. “You can’t take your shirt off if we’re holding hands,” he teased.

 

“Maybe I’d rather hold your hand for a moment,” Kravitz hummed, grinning. “We have all night, don’t we?”

 

Taako let out a snorting laugh. “Sap.”

 

They stayed pressed together for just enough time to catch their breath before Taako pulled his head away from Kravitz’s neck to kiss him again. Chaste at first, pushing deeper when Kravitz responded. Their hands untangled, Kravitz’s sliding away and guided to Taako’s waist. He settled the two of them down onto the bed again as he hooked his fingers into the hem of Taako’s skirt. They separated as Kravitz pull it down, tossing it away somewhere. Taako still had the shorts and tights, but Kravitz didn’t seem to mind as he simply shifted to a sit up in a better position. Taako moved a foot and put it sideways against the dip in Kravitz’s hip and leg, simultaneously opening himself up and using his heel to tease the top of Kravitz’s pubic mound. He groaned at the touch, partially muffled by a hand. “Now that’s not fair,” he joked as if there wasn’t a more-obvious-than-ever bulge in his pants. “You’re skipping ahead to your idea.”

 

“Maybe I’m just excited to see yours,” Taako replied, shifting his heel to spread wider. “Did you think of that, babe?”

 

Kravitz hummed a non-committal answer, taking up Taako’s silent invitation and running his fingers along the inside of his thighs. They tickled through the fabric of the tights, which normally would make Taako laugh, but the arousal in his stomach simply made the touch feel divine. Kravitz tugged on his shorts, pulling them down and tracing swirling patterns into Taako’s legs the whole way. The shorts joined the pile on the floor, and Kravitz hesitated for a moment.

 

“I’m not sure how to take off the tights if I’m honest, love,” Kravitz admitted, leaning forward slightly and putting his hands on Taako’s hips. “I’ve never had a chance to wear ones quite like these. I’d hate to ruin them.”

 

Taako rolled his eyes, thought no real mocking or annoyance hid in the motion or his grin. “Could’ve said something while we were stripping earlier,” he joked, lifting his hips to start rolling the tights off. “Watch so you know later.”

 

He knew Kravitz was  _definitely_ not just watching to learn, but the quip came without much thought. Nevertheless, Kravitz’s eyes traced the way he rolled down the legs, pressing feather light kisses to the insides of his leg when Taako propped it on his shoulder and to his lips when he sat up to finish pulling them off. The tights were discarded in a direction neither noticed, leaving Taako in only his underwear. He opened his mouth to make a snarky remark about their agreement to keep their clothing levels equal but it came out as a series of incoherent syllables when Kravitz rubbed his thumb across his swollen nub. He shuffled to fully lie on the bed again, hands twisting into the sheets as Kravitz continued his exploration of Taako through his underwear. The pleasant sensations brought on by the touches were heightened in a way Taako had never felt before, making each little nudge or trail send shivers up and down his spine. Every adjustment in his position or movement brought a slightly different noise out from his throat, which Kravitz seemed to enjoy immensely, judging by the sparkle in his eyes and the tiny grin on his face.

 

“May I?” Kravitz asked when Taako began to squirm, voice husky enough to betray the underlying feeling in his words.

 

“ _Please_ do,” Taako panted, taking the chance to get a full breath. _It’s been that long, huh?_ he thought to himself with a barely stopped snort.

 

His underwear was pulled away; Taako pretended to not notice the damp spot right where he’d started dripping from the attention. Kravitz grinned at the impatient glare shot his way as he paused to examine his handiwork, saying, “You’re lovely, you know.”

 

Taako’s eyes darted to the side, now embarrassed and flattered and confused all at once. Kravitz took the opportunity to pull one of Taako’s legs back up onto his shoulder and lean in to kiss his labia, giving one of the folds a gentle suck. “I love you,” he purred, breath ghosting over Taako and making him shudder.

 

“I-I love you, too,” Taako murmured. The words, an echo of his own confession from dinner, buzzed in pleasant hums in his mind and spine.

 

Kravitz shifted his other leg onto the empty shoulder and pulled Taako closer; for a moment, Taako worried he’d be too heavy for Kravitz to support. Kravitz continued unheeded, however, and the worry evaporated into a cloud of pleasure from the warm mouth kissing his clit. Kravitz’s eyes were half-lidded, their pleased glint and focus still shining. His tongue rolled over the nub in his mouth, slow and gentle. Taako moaned, tangling a hand in his own hair. “D-don’t get too enthusiastic about that, Krav,” he warned, voice cracking when his words made Kravitz pull away from his clit and brush it another time with his lips, which sparkled with spit.

 

“Hmm?” Kravitz hummed, confused.

 

“Just warning you chaboy’s a little extra sensitive today,” Taako said, peeking out from behind his arm. “I doubt you wanted your idea to last two minutes at best.”

 

“A fair assessment,” Kravitz said. “How about we try something different, then?”

 

His hand teased at Taako’s entrance, one finger prodding the slit and growing more enthusiastic when Taako let out a happy sigh. He was already wet, enough that Kravitz’s finger slid into the second knuckle with little resistance. He didn’t push farther, however, only thrust those two knuckles in shallow, slow caresses as he dragged it from top to bottom. It felt like there was a kiddy-pool wave sweeping the inside of Taako, pleasant and relieving but not quite enough. He chased more, grinding down as best as he could at the angle he was positioned at, but Kravitz countered each thrust by pulling away at the same time.

 

“Kkrraavv,” Taako whined, pouting at the other, forehead starting to sweat. “You’re leaving me hanging, here.”

 

“Where do you keep the lube then, love?” Kravitz asked, pulling his finger away and examining it with a lazy gaze and a careful lick.

 

 _Dick_ , Taako thought with little actual anger. He had no right to be that hot.

 

“Let me up,” were what words actually came out of his mouth. His legs slid off Kravitz’s shoulders and down to his waist, pulling him closer despite his request, his hands out as if to push him and only resting against his chest.

 

Kravitz moved away, sitting beside Taako and taking a moment to take Taako’s hand in his own and kiss it. Taako sat up, returning the hand kiss before leaning down to pull the lube out of the bottom drawer of his bedside table. “First,” he said with a grin, setting the bottle aside, “You need to get out of those pants.” He rolled over so he was straddling Kravitz’s lap, sitting on his knees so his face hovered just above Kravitz’s. “I’m not about to be the only naked person here, babe.”

 

Kravitz pressed a kiss to Taako’s lips, pulling away when Taako’s tongue prodded at him to make it deeper. He struggled for a moment to unclasp the hook holding his pants closed, shimmying them down and unintentionally pressing a knee up against Taako’s still aching crotch. He whined, biting his lip to hide the noise as best as he could.

 

They both paused, their eyes meeting. It felt like the room was holding its breath, the whole situation paused in a blissful peace. Taako’s mind began to wander, taking in the image of Kravitz nearly naked, sitting below him. There was a lot to take in and, as eager as he was, he wanted to cherish the moment and take everything he could.

 

He sat down in Kravitz’s lap, his eyes and hands drifting around him. He’d always assumed Kravitz was muscular but -- while he was fit, certainly -- he had a soft stomach (and a ticklish one, if the shivers he felt under his exploring fingers meant anything) and the sort of poise usually attributed to a dancer. Kravitz’s fingers caressed his hips, trailing patterns with the small calluses on his fingertips as they crawled around to and up his back, pulling their owner forward at a snail’s pace. Taako’s hands dipped from Kravitz’s stomach to his thighs, thumbs rubbing the insides not quite half an inch away from the sensitive inner skin. Kravitz’s underwear was deep purple, tight and high on his hips and doing a piss-poor job of hiding the outline of his dick pressing against the fabric. His chest was just starting to shine, (most of) his locs were tied loosely back with a ribbon flourished out in a bow, his breath was winding across Taako’s collarbone… each detail sunk in and to the bottom of his stomach, fueling the fire that he was sure by now wasn’t all from the stimulation.

 

A callus traced swirl patterns into the base of his spine and woke him from the daze. Kravitz had pressed them chest-to-chest, face buried in the crook of Taako’s neck and his arms wrapped around him. Kravitz seemed unusually quiet, his face burning against Taako’s shoulder. Taako looked down at him, turning to try and dislodge him without speaking. Kravitz followed him to keep his face hidden; a tiny, tiny shot of fear raced through Taako’s heart and prompted him to break the silence.

 

“What’s up bone daddy?” he asked in a tone too sincere to be saying “ _bone daddy_ ,” settling onto the mattress.

 

“N-nothing,” Kravitz said, still resting against his shoulder. “You just… surprised me is all.”

 

Taako raised an eyebrow. Kravitz’s hands came up to his face, covering it, and mumbled something incoherent. “You’ve got to tell me if something’s wrong, babe,” Taako encouraged, putting his hands over Kravitz’s and intertwining them to uncover his face.

 

“Nothing, I promise,” Kravitz assured him; Taako could see his dopey grin, now. “I suppose I’ve never just… paused to admire someone. Or be admired.”

 

“I find that hard to believe,” Taako said, his own smile breaking out again. “‘Cause, don’t know if anyone has told you, you’re hot.”

 

“It’s true,” Kravitz said, chuckling. “You just continue to be special.”

 

Taako’s heart did a little flip. “I love you, dork.”

 

Kravitz gave him a peck on the lips. “I love you, too.”

 

The room let out its breath. Their lips touched again, open and hungry in a way that made the part of the warm feeling that gathered between Taako’s legs flare up again. The lube bottle popped open with its signature noise, drawing his attention down to its location. Kravitz had it cradled between his legs, ready to spread the liquid inside over his fingers. Kravitz broke the kiss, looking into Taako’s eyes. “Is this position alright?” he asked. “Or would you rather lie down again?”

 

Taako shoved down the stupid grin that threatened to overtake him (dammit, Kravitz was just being  _nice_. A decent human being. Why did that make him so flustered?) and hummed in thought for a moment. His answer came in the form of him flopping back onto the mattress and locking eyes with Kravitz as he spread his legs.

 

Kravitz smeared lube on his fingers and set the bottle off to the side. His non-lubed hand traced the curve of Taako’s hip, his thumb pulling his labia aside. One of his lubed fingers pressed against his slit, sinking in even easier than before, slow and sweet. He twisted his wrist as his hand sat flush with his hips, the heel of his palm rubbing against Taako's clit. Taako opened his mouth to re-issue his warning, but all that came out was a shaking, “More, Krav, ple--”

 

A second finger slid into place, faster than before; its movement jostled his clit again, making him moan. It still wasn't quite enough, but Kravitz was new at this, he knew; he probably didn't want to hurt him.

 

Kravitz's eyes drifted as he built a rhythm with his fingers (slow, deliberate, picking up speed and stuttering when Taako made a noise) as if he wasn't sure where he wanted to look. He wanted to keep eye contact with Taako -- he'd mentioned something about that before, when they talked about this the first time -- but his eyes kept wandering to where his fingers were working Taako up, shining in the dim light with lube and Taako's cum. Gods, he did  _not_ have the right to be that hot.

 

Taako felt his stomach twist, the beginnings of his (first of the night, hopefully) orgasm creeping down and making him pulse around Kravitz's fingers. He threw his head back, taking a deep breath to keep from cumming when Kravitz made a small noise in response to the tightening sensation. Taako threw an arm over his eyes, grinding down onto Kravitz as his fingers pumped him harder and faster. “M-mouth,” Taako whined as the hot coil threatened to break. “Fuck, Kravitz, your mouth --”

 

He felt the bed shift underneath him. His hips lifted a few inches, Kravitz’s hand turned inside him again, and there was a tongue settled between Kravitz’s fingers. The noise that poured from Taako’s mouth was a scream of pleasure as the final burst came so close he could feel its heat. Kravitz’s tongue trailed up and out of him, lips closing around his labia and teasing the nub where Taako needed the stimulation. Taako peeked out from under his arm in time to watch Kravitz wrap his lips around his clit and suck.

 

It was over. Taako came with a string of swears and pleas for Kravitz to keep fucking him harder until he rode it out. Once he had relaxed into shivers, Kravitz pulled out and wiped his mouth. He leaned over and gave Taako a kiss. Taako responded lazily, nipping at his lip before Kravitz could completely pull away. “I take it my idea was good?” Kravitz joked, nuzzling his cheek.

 

“I’m not gonna answer that,” Taako said.

 

He threw an arm around Kravitz’s shoulder, pulling on the bow holding his locs back and untying it. They fanned out over his back, a few falling over his shoulders. Taako tied the ribbon in a lazy, loose collar around Kravitz’s neck, grinning. “That’s certainly a look on you,” he remarked.

 

“I should’ve guessed you would like me in a collar,” Kravitz purred. “Should I leave it on, then?”

 

“...only if it won’t break,” Taako said. “I don’t exactly have a replacement.”

 

“You love me with my hair down.”

 

“But _you_ like it up.”

 

Kravitz laughed. “Well, aren’t you considerate?”

 

Taako kissed him again, too riled up to hide his goofy grin. “Only for you,” he whispered against his lips.

 

(Technically, the list was longer, but Taako didn’t want to think about the other people while fucking his boyfriend.)

 

They snuggled together for a while, chests together. Taako started to loosen up, his energy inching back into his body; he felt Kravitz’s dick still pressed against his thigh, which was a good sign. He was about ready for round two.

 

His hands migrated down to Kravitz’s ass, giving him a soft squeeze. “Want to try  _my_ idea?” he purred, nipping at Kravitz’s earlobe with a soft _clink_ when his teeth hit his skull earrings.

 

A shiver shook Kravitz’s body. “Remind me what it was,” he replied.

 

“Pretty sure it involved ‘fucking me until I can’t walk properly.’ Though I can’t seem to remember the time frame…” Taako quoted, voice cracking when one of Kravitz’s fingers brushed over his nipple, the breast cradled in his hand.

 

Kravitz swung a leg over, straddling Taako as his hands explored all over him again. “That sounds right,” he said. “I suppose I can try to deliver on that promise.”

 

Taako grinned. “I believe in you.”

 

His fingers curled into the waistband of Kravitz’s underwear, pulling them down over his ass and watching them cling to his dick. With a soft tug, Taako dropped them onto Kravitz’s knees, a hand coming back up his leg to wrap around his dick and give it a gentle stroke. Kravitz shuddered, hands gripping the sheets beneath him. His eyes were shut (which was good, because Taako was grinning like an idiot). He swirled his hand against the head, spreading pre-cum on his fingers. Kravitz’s breath stuttered; he tried to gasp something out but bit it back when Taako stroked him again. “I love you,” Taako said.

 

Kravitz’s reply was a mere groan, eyes still shut. Taako let go of his dick and reached out to roll to the bedside table again. The bed shook as Kravitz took a steadying breath and shook his underwear all the way off. Taako, who had had to roll over onto his side to get at the table, felt Kravitz press against his back, dick rubbing against his butt and his face pressed into the back of Taako’s neck. Kisses sprinkled along his neck and shoulder blades, hands curled up and taking his breasts in a gentle massage, and it felt like (his face flushed when the word came to mind) Kravitz was worshipping him. He opened his mouth to say something but shut it. He liked the sensations and the feeling of being truly special under the care of Kravitz; there was no reason to ruin it with being a sarcastic shit.

 

“Well, don’t let me get in the way of preparing,” Kravitz purred into the back of his neck.

 

“Stop being all sexy and shit, then,” Taako said (goal of not being a sarcastic shit: failed).

 

Kravitz muffled his laughter in Taako’s shoulder blades. Taako reached into the drawer where he stored all of his sex paraphernalia, pulling out his prize: a silver wrapped condom. A hum of praise ran down his spine. Taako turned over in Kravitz’s hug, coming face to face with his grinning boyfriend. “Ready, babe?” Taako asked.

 

“You already know the answer to that question.”

 

“I want to hear it.”

 

“Yes, Taako. Gods, I’ve _been_ ready for you.”

 

Taako kissed him; Kravitz's fingers twirled around his own and pulled the condom away. Its wrapper crinkled and disappeared into the mess on the floor (he  _had_ to remember to pick that up). Kravitz hissed into the kiss as he presumably rolled on the condom. “Fit?” Taako whispered against his lips.

 

“Quite well,” Kravitz replied.

 

They broke the kiss, spit trailing down Taako’s chin. Kravitz sat them up, getting the lube bottle and smearing a fair amount over the condom in what was possibly the hottest display of accidental masturbation Taako had ever seen. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Kravitz's neck as Kravitz capped the lube bottle and set it aside. Their lips hovered centimeters apart, Taako sitting up on his knees again. “You want to start like this?” Taako asked, one hand picking at Kravitz's collar from behind. “Course, after that is up to you.”

 

Kravitz settled his hands on Taako's waist. “Up to me, hmm?” he hummed. “That sounds a bit reckless.”

 

“I trust you.”

 

Kravitz's expression faltered for just a moment, revealing a softer, more genuine care. Taako buried his face in Kravitz's shoulder; he meant it, yes, but it'd come out much more sincere that he'd been planning. Kravitz managed to salvage the mood, however; his hands trailed lower as he whispered in a deep purr, “I won't take advantage of that, then. Just sit back and enjoy.”

 

He pulled Taako flush with him. He wound one hand into Taako's hair, the other moving between his legs to his hard-on. “This is just as much about you as is it me, babe,” Taako managed, one of his own hands moving between his legs to spread himself for Kravitz. “So how about _you_ sit back and enjoy?”

 

Kravitz slipped inside him in a fluid motion in response; their hips met after minimal adjustments, Taako settled in Kravitz's lap. Kravitz seemed about to cum right then, his fingers curling into Taako's hair and breath rough against his lips. Taako took his own deep breaths, taking in the feeling of Kravitz filling him up and displacing the wet that had gathered between his labia. Fuck, he'd imagined this moment so, so many times since they started dating and none of the fantasies could have prepared him for how goddamn amazing it was to have the real thing inside him instead of a poor silicone replacement. “You good?” Taako asked.

 

“P-perfect,” Kravitz panted. “You can move when you want, love.”

 

“You take the lead here, Krav,” Taako prompted. “Fuck, go crazy -- I'll tell you if I want to stop.”

 

Kravitz groaned, kissing Taako and rolling his hips inside him. The thrusts were short and wet and sent electricity shooting up Taako's spine. Words abandoned them both, leaving grunts and moans and stuttered syllables of the other’s name as Kravitz’s speed picked up, thrusts coming harder with each breath. Kravitz’s grip shifted, lying Taako down again; Taako let himself be moved, opening his legs to give Kravitz enough room to continue pounding him. Kravitz’s hands were on his legs the second he began to shiver and falter, propping them up and lifting his hips  _just_ enough to fix the angle so Taako cried out and wrung the sheets in his hands.

 

Taako’s eyes threatened to shut but he held them open, taking in the show before him. Kravitz was sweating properly, forehead shimmering in the light. He had his lip caught between his teeth to muffle some of his noises, eyes half-lidded and still managing to make eye contact with Taako. He was full of adoration; by the way he looked away and how his hips stuttered, Taako figured his own love was coming across just fine.

 

He let his eyes fall closed, his head was thrown back into the sheets, so he could feel each thrust more distinctly, hear the sounds of their hips colliding and the thrum of Kravitz’s heartbeat inside him.

 

“L-love,” Kravitz gasped, slowing his thrusts just a tad to get ahold of his voice. “Why don’t you f-flip over?”

 

Taako must’ve looked confused, as Kravitz stuttered to a stop and pulled out almost all the way, grunting out a, “G-get on your hands and knees.”

 

The message finally made it to Taako’s brain and he flipped over with no hesitation, leaning low on his elbows and hiking his hips into the air. The comparative cool washed over his sex now that Kravitz had pulled out of him, drawing out a little whine of complaint. He wanted Kravitz back and wiggled his hips to convey it without speaking. Kravitz kissed his labia, a whisper of a feeling before he positioned himself and slipped back in with a low grunt and a hard thrust. He picked his speed back up almost immediately, rhythm just enough off that Taako knew he was drawing close -- which was good because this new angle let him feel every inch of Kravitz push in and pull out of him and he was about to cum all over himself. He buried his face in the sheets, gripping them until his knuckles were white and moaning. Drops of something were trailing down his thighs, splatting in the wet slaps when Kravitz drove in particularly hard. He was hot, hot, hot, begging Kravitz for more into the sheets and reveling in the thrill of Kravitz responding with heavy words and soft touches on his chest.

 

Kravitz buried himself in Taako, wrapping his arm around his chest and leaning over to whisper “I love you,” the fabric of his ribbon trailing along Taako’s neck. Before Taako could respond, he was sitting back up again, hands on Taako’s ass, picking up his speed, shortening his thrusts, and somehow managing to maintain the same amount of care he had before.

 

Taako couldn’t find it in himself to cry out, only breathing into the mattress with low whines. He flexed around Kravitz and slipped a hand between his legs to rub at his neglected clit, chasing his second, more elusive orgasm. He heard Kravitz’s breath catch, and nearly missed him panting, “Fuck, Taako, I’m -- fuck --”

 

His fingers dug deep into where they lied, the pleasant sting stirring up the final friction that Taako need to cum, and he came  _hard_. His scream was lost to the mattress, his hips pushing up against Kravitz and extending his sweet, sweet climax until he felt Kravitz cum inside him with a cry of his own.

 

(He may have cum a third time, feeling Kravitz fill him up through the condom, but it was hard to tell with all of the sensations going on at the same time.)

 

A few strangled, uneven thrusts later, Kravitz pulled out, letting Taako flop onto his stomach. He heard what he assumed was the condom slap into his paper-filled wastebasket and a satisfied hum. There was a kiss on his neck and then a weight on his back.

 

“Tired?” Kravitz asked, voice hoarse.

 

“Mmm, chaboy’ll be good in half an hour,” Taako said, propping his head on his crossed arms to look back at Kravitz.

 

Kravitz chuckled. “I’ll need more than that if you want a proper round two.”

 

Taako waved a hand. “We’ll get there.”

 

Another hum. Taako closed his eyes, finding Kravitz’s weight on his back comforting enough that he figured he could fall asleep as they were. He almost did; Kravitz woke him up with a soft, “Do you want a towel to clean up?”

 

He took longer than was probably necessary to think about it, sorting through the pros and cons. Kravitz would have to leave, but he’d be back; it’d be cold at first, but then he wouldn’t wake up with sticky thighs; more wet was the last thing he wanted to be, but maybe he could get Kravitz to do it…

 

“Alright,” he said, not opening his eyes. “Sounds good.”

 

Kravitz got up. Taako rolled over onto his back, one leg propped up and the other flat on the bed. He saw Kravitz wiggled back into his underwear before he left for the bathroom and reappear with a washcloth in his hands. He smiled at Kravitz, who smiled back. He sat on the bed beside Taako, handing him the washcloth. Well, so much for getting him to do it.

 

Once he was clean, Taako tossed the washcloth in the general direction of the hamper and wrapped his arms around Kravitz, tugging him down. Kravitz hugged him back, curling one leg around Taako’s with a happy hum. “Are you sure you don’t want blankets?” he asked.

 

“Ugh, shit,” Taako mumbled. “Yeah, those are important.”

 

They untangled, both getting up and out of the bed. Taako waddled a little as he pulled on a clean pair of underwear and weakly kicked their clothes towards the hamper while he looked for where he’d shoved the blankets during his wardrobe explosion. Kravitz went back out to the living room, coming back with their phones and cords in his hands.

 

“I thought you’d want these,” he explained, plugging them in and setting them on the bedside table.

 

The blankets were found and tossed over the bed; Taako and Kravitz snuggled back underneath them once Taako had set his alarm to wake up in time to take Angus out to lunch like he’d promised. There was a text from Lup, but he could answer that in the morning.

 

Kravitz pulled the ribbon from around his neck once they were cuddled against each other, reaching over to set it on the table as well. He snuggled against Taako, making him curl tighter around his boyfriend.

 

“I love you,” Kravitz whispered. “Goodnight, Taako.”

 

“I love you, too, Krav. Night.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! i'm glad you liked it enough to get all the way down here : D comments + kudos feed a starving writer's need for attention  
> want to yell at me about this fic? a different one of my fics? talk about taz? send me prompts and suggestions for future fics? anything else? hit me up on my tumblr @thegempage or on twitter @achillopal!! i'm always ready to talk to new fans!!


End file.
